SwitchARoo
by iwantasoda
Summary: When Xemnas gets bored, nothing good can come of it.


Title: Switch-a-roo Chapter One

Author: Chrissy (iwantasoda)

Rating: R possibly NC-17 in later chapters if I get inspired

Pairing: Axel/Demyx

Word Count: More than 20! (905 if you want to be specific)

Summary: When Xemnas gets bored, nothing good can come of it.

Axel groaned softly, pulling the dark red blanket over his head when someone knocked on his bedroom door, interrupting his peaceful slumber. He ignored the noise, if Demyx was stupid enough to get locked out, he wasn't letting him back in no matter how cuddly he was. The red-head jumped slightly when he recognized the voice that was demanding to be let in.

"Number Eight, open this door now before I get impatient and turn you into a dusk," the Superior called out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes Superior?" Axel asked, answering the door wearing nothing but a pair of orange boxers.

Xemnas twitched slightly at the sight before him, sneering his nose at the abomination that Axel called underwear. "I have an assignment. Think of three others to join you while you put on some damned clothes. I'll be waiting in my office," he said, walking away before Axel could fully process his request and ask questions.

"Clothes?" Axel muttered, glancing down and realizing that he hadn't put anything on. "Shit, just what I've always wanted, Mansex to see me almost naked," he complained to himself as he searched for a clean robe. When he found a cleanish one, he made his way to Xemnas' office, pondering who to chose.

"Have you made a decision?" Xemnas asked, looking up when Axel entered the room without knocking.

"Dem- uh Number Nine, Number Eleven and Number Two," Axel said after a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure?" Xemnas asked, summoning three dusks to his side.

"Of course," Axel replied, Demyx was a no brainer, he wasn't going anywhere without his fuck buddy, Marluxia was always good for comic relief, and he owed Xigbar a favor.

"Very well then," he said, instructing the dusks to bring him the requested Organization members.

"What kind of assignment is this?" Axel asked, unable to contain his curiosity as they awaited the arrival of the others.

"I will explain in due time, have patience," Xemnas said, a quick smile crossing his face as he thought of what he had planned.

Axel had just opened his mouth to ask another question when Demyx walked through the door followed by Marluxia and Xigbar. "Took you ladies long enough," he scoffed as eyes a few shades darker than his own narrowed when their owner realized that he had been insulted.

"Hey..." Demyx protested about the same time Xigbar smacked Axel in the back of the head.

"Marluxia is the only lady I see here," the older man said with a wry chuckle moving out of the way as Marluxia lunged at him, face full of fury.

"You'll pay for that," Marluxia screamed as he called his weapon, higher rank or not, the sharpshooter was going down.

"Uh, guys?" Demyx said softly, tugging on Marluxia's robe when he noticed the Look of Doom ™ face of the Superior.

"What?" the pink haired man snapped, brushing Demyx off until he noticed that Xigbar had halted and was looking slightly ashamed. He chanced a glance sideways and winced slightly at the look he was on the receiving end of. "My apologies," he said softly, allowing the scythe to disappear.

"Now that we're all behaving like adults, instead of giving you all an assignment, I have an experiment I'd like to try," he said pulling a box out from under the desk. He handed each one of them a tiny replica of the pod that the keyblade wielder had been encased in before continuing. "Before we proceed, I want to assure you that things will return to normal after one week."

"Things? What do you mean?" Xigbar asked, he already wasn't liking the sound of this.

"You'll understand in a few moments. I need you all to hold the pod in your hand and close your eyes," he instructed, watching as the four exchanged uncertain looks before doing as he asked. Xemnas smiled at the sight of the four pods changing color; Axel's to red, Demyx's to blue, Marluxia's to pink and Xigbar's to black as their powers left their bodies.

"What the hell?" Axel whispered, eyes flying open as the pod disappeared and four black bags appeared on Xemnas' desk.

"It's time to master anothers power, if this is successful we will invite the rest of the Organization along and try it on a more mass level. Everyone take a bag to see what powers you're going to have for the next week," he ordered, amused by the reactions of the Nobodies in front of him.

Axel reached out and took a bag, opening it slowly. "Please, please, please," he muttered to himself as glanced in. When he saw the color, he sighed. "Shit," he said loudly, pulling out the blue pod.

"Oh hell," Xigbar complained, causing Axel to feel a bit better when he realized that Xigbar was holding the pink one.

"This could be fun," Marluxia said, examining the black pod that his bag had contained.

"Which leaves me with fire," Demyx said, pulling out the last pod, glancing over at a pouting Axel as he did so.

"Have fun with your new powers and weapons, learn to control them as if they were your own," Xemnas said as the pods dimmed slightly then stopped glowing all together. "Now go, all of you. If I'm not mistaken, breakfast is about to begin," he said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand.


End file.
